


Era una notte buia e tempestosa

by Geilie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Irony, Missing Scene, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Il Corsaro non ebbe mai uno scontro diretto con i Dalek. Tuttavia la sua settima incarnazione fu indiscutibilmente avvistata su Clarkor Nine la notte dell’atterraggio del Ricognitore Dalek. Il giorno seguente i nove Dalek che erano a bordo della nave scoprirono che le loro armi e i loro bracci manipolatori erano in qualche modo stati rimossi durante la notte, resi inutilizzabili e poi fusi insieme in una forma che ha un significato assai volgare in Skarosiano. Lasciarono il pianeta immediatamente e non fecero più ritorno. Il ruolo del Corsaro in questa vicenda non è mai stato chiarito.”<br/>[cit. <a href="http://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/30786184930/eleven-things-you-probably-didnt-know-about-the">Neil Gaiman</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Era una notte buia e tempestosa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts), [emme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/gifts), [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> **Titolo:**  Era una notte buia e tempestosa  
>  **Autore:** Geilie  
>  **Introduzione:**  “Il Corsaro non ebbe mai uno scontro diretto con i Dalek. Tuttavia la sua settima incarnazione fu indiscutibilmente avvistata su Clarkor Nine la notte dell’atterraggio del Ricognitore Dalek. Il giorno seguente i nove Dalek che erano a bordo della nave scoprirono che le loro armi e i loro bracci manipolatori erano in qualche modo stati rimossi durante la notte, resi inutilizzabili e poi fusi insieme in una forma che ha un significato assai volgare in Skarosiano. Lasciarono il pianeta immediatamente e non fecero più ritorno. Il ruolo del Corsaro in questa vicenda non è mai stato chiarito.” [cit. Neil Gaiman]  
>  **Fandom:**  Doctor Who (2005)  
>  **Personaggi:**  Settimo Corsaro (che è una donna, e lo ricordo per pararmi preventivamente le chiappe e gettar luce sul copioso uso di termini al femminile riferiti a quello che sembrerebbe essere, anche grammaticalmente, un personaggio di sesso maschile), svariati OC, uno sfortunato gruppetto di Dalek  
>  **Rating:**  verde; Pg  
>  **Genere:**  comico, ironico, azione/avventura  
>  **Avvertimenti:**  Missing Moment  
>  **Parole:**  3648 (fdp); 3728 (word)  
>  **Beta:**  nessuno, per ora  
>  **Disclaimer:**  Doctor Who appartiene ai suoi creatori e io dalla BBC non ricevo neanche l’ombra di un centesimo. Il Corsaro appartiene in parti uguali a Neil Gaiman, alla BBC e, per quanto mi riguarda, a quella persona meravigliosa che è [Allons-y](../users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y): poiché ho idea che né la BBC né il signor Gaiman subiranno a causa di questa storia il benché minimo danno (o giovamento) e da Allons-y ho ricevuto una benedizione ufficiale, mi ritengo coperta su tutti i fronti.  
>  **Note:**  questa è la mia  _last minute entry_  per il Muse Contest, altrimenti detto “il contest dei divieti”, che è stato indetto con estremo sadismo da [Schnusschen](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=49801) e [Luthien](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=2239) per mettere alla prova le Muse e, fondamentalmente, far divertire un selezionato gruppetto di allegre comari. Le regole sono semplici: no beta, massimo 5000 parole e divieto assoluto di sfruttare il proprio cavallo di battaglia, che è stato definito e fissato dalle due giudicesse per ogni partecipante. Il mio era l’angst, in particolare quello “esistenziale”, e la cosa mi ha creato non pochi problemi. Non per niente sto pubblicando all’ultimo istante disponibile.  
>  **Note #2:**  come ho già detto, per me il Corsaro appartiene ad [Allons-y](../users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y). Nonostante questa mia versione del personaggio non si ispiri minimamente alla sua e si rifaccia esclusivamente alle [11 curiosità sul Corsaro](http://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/30786184930/eleven-things-you-probably-didnt-know-about-the) pubblicate da Neil Gaiman, e in particolare ai fatti numero 6, 7 e 9, mi sono sentita in dovere di chiederle il permesso, prima di scriverci su. “The more Corsair the merrier!”, mi ha risposto, e quindi questa storia è tutta per lei.  
>  E voi che leggete, se non l’avete ancora fatto, siete caldamente invitati ad andare a leggervi tutto sul suo Corsaro: fidatevi, è assai più fenomenale del mio e non ve ne pentirete affatto.  
>  **Note #3:**  la citazione che costituisce il sommario della storia, tratta dalle 11 curiosità di cui sopra, è stata tradotta a braccio dalla sottoscritta, perciò non prendetela per oro colato. In particolare per quanto riguarda la denominazione delle armi dei Dalek.
> 
> **EDIT 08/01/14:**  Ho scritto un mini-sequel sul Corsaro e Bastet. Se vi interessa, lo trovate [qui](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2388414&i=1). 
> 
> -Gy

 

_[When the power of love overcomes the love of power, the world will know peace.]_   
Jimi Hendrix

 

 

Era una notte buia e tempestosa, e fin lì c’erano pochi dubbi.

Su Clarkor Nine(1), in quel periodo dell’anno, il clima non era dei più miti. In realtà il clima non era mai particolarmente mite, su Clarkor Nine, visto che il novanta percento delle terre emerse era costituito da catene montuose e neve: i monaci avevano scelto quel piccolo pianeta dal catalogo della NewColonialist proprio perché somigliava tanto alle vette himalayane del Tibet, da cui erano partiti tanti secoli prima per cercare una nuova più pacifica base operativa. Nelle temperature rigide e nell’altitudine vertiginosa non vedevano altro che un piacevole ricordo della madrepatria ed erano sempre più convinti del fatto che l’atmosfera rarefatta giovasse alle loro intuizioni mistiche.

Tibetani o no, comunque, per quei particolari monaci le condizioni atmosferiche non avrebbero mai rappresentato un problema, per il semplice motivo che la loro unica ragion d’essere era costituita dalla Grande Opera di Compilazione e a quella e quella soltanto dedicavano la loro cura e attenzione.

L’autoimposta missione dei Clarkoniani non era né semplice né di rapida realizzazione e prevedeva il completamento di una lunga lista: la lista universale dei nomi di Dio. Il traguardo finale era stato fissato a nove miliardi di nomi, quando la setta era stata fondata, ma col tempo i monaci si erano resi conto che, di pianeta in pianeta e di galassia in galassia, l’universo continuava a espandersi e a complicar loro le cose. Con serenità zen, si erano limitati a trovarsi una buona società informatica, un pianeta tranquillo e un mezzo di sostentamento nobile ‒ la produzione di yogurt di yak ‒ e si erano messi all’opera per digitalizzare il loro intero archivio, così da non dover più destinare parte dei loro sforzi alla ricopiatura di quei nomi già catalogati che rischiavano di sgretolarsi insieme alla carta antica su cui erano stati vergati. Tutte le energie del monastero si sarebbero potute concentrare sulle nuove aggiunte, in tal modo, e col tempo ne avrebbero giovato gli occhi di molti e le finanze di altrettanti.

I coloni erano divisi in tre squadre che si occupavano a turno di tre diverse mansioni: l’Antica Compilazione Manuale, la Nuova Compilazione Digitale e Tutto Il Resto, categoria della massima importanza senza la quale l’intero monastero sarebbe rapidamente morto di fame, nonché rimasto a corto di inchiostro, pergamene e candele di sego.

Quella settimana, tra gli addetti a Tutto Il Resto, c’era AlphaOmega (era usanza che ogni monaco ricevesse e imparasse a memoria novantanove dei nomi della Lista, affinché nessuno di essi andasse mai perduto, ma il primo era ritenuto più che sufficiente per la maggior parte delle interazioni sociali). Tonaca ben stretta addosso per ripararsi dal vento e braccia cariche di pergamene arrotolate, questi zampettava rapido verso i laboratori di trascrizione digitale per rifornire i suoi fratelli trascrittori di materia prima; gettò un occhio al cielo, mentre passava sulla balconata est del Grande Tempio, e indirizzò un cenno di saluto e una preghiera veloce alle nuvole cariche di neve che nascondevano la Triade Lunare.

Era abituato a rivolgersi alle entità naturali con rispetto e riconoscenza, come a ogni monaco clarkoniano veniva insegnato sin dall’infanzia, ma non riconobbe niente di naturale nello strano lampo verdognolo che gli parve di veder comparire per un attimo tra una nube e l’altra. Rallentò il passo fin quasi a fermarsi, scandagliando il cielo scuro alla ricerca di una ripetizione del curioso bagliore, ma dopo un minuto decise che i suoi occhi affaticati dovevano avergli tirato uno scherzo e proseguì sulla sua strada, ignaro e felice, ripetendo il suo mantra serale.

 

A pochi chilometri di distanza, invasa l’atmosfera carica di umidità del pianeta, un Ricognitore Dalek aveva spento tutte le luci, era entrato in modalità silenziosa e si apprestava alla discesa su quelle vette inospitali.

 

***

 

Assur non mancava di attrattive, per una persona come il Corsaro. C’era buon vino, c’erano belle donne e begli uomini, c’erano gatti in abbondanza e la mitologia era abbastanza ricca da garantirle una copertura quasi impossibile da scalfire.

Assur era divertente, era piena di risse da saloon e di gioiosa violenza gratuita. Un popolo dall’energia inesauribile, gli Assiri.

C’era da dire che, per una volta, il Corsaro si trovava in quella particolare città terrestre e in quel particolare momento (1520 a.C., anno più anno meno) non per puro svago né per iniziativa personale, bensì su incarico dell’Alto Consiglio di Gallifrey. L’avevano convocata con una certa urgenza, costringendola ad abbandonare sul più bello l’affondamento dell’Armada, per mandarla indietro di circa tremila anni a recuperare un qualche gingillo pericoloso appartenuto al caro vecchio Rassilon e poi perduto in chissà che modo. Con tutte le diavolerie che nei secoli le avevano chiesto di rintracciare e riportare in patria avrebbe potuto metter su un grazioso negozietto d’antiquariato. Non diceva mai di no solo perché le missioni ufficiali erano le uniche occasioni in cui aveva il permesso di fare quello che voleva ‒ e che avrebbe fatto comunque ‒ senza incorrere in ore e ore di reprimende.

Il punto era che il tanto temuto Baule delle Stelle, che poi somigliava più che altro a un cofanetto ed era infatti stato donato alla regina come portagioie, l’aveva messo al sicuro a bordo della Bonny Read(2) già da una settimana; intanto, un po’ per coincidenza e un po’ per provare qualcosa di nuovo, si era fatta eleggere divinità protettrice della birra e della scrittura(3) ‒ ancora non le era ben chiaro in che modo le due cose andassero a braccetto, ma non se ne dispiaceva affatto ‒ e gli Assiri le avevano dedicato un bel tempietto pieno di decorazioni floreali e bracieri dorati, una sistemazione temporanea mentre costruivano la sua nuova ziggurat.

 

Adesso, però, dopo aver ascoltato per sette giorni un flusso inarrestabile di suppliche e preghiere (nessuna delle quali a sfondo sessuale, che avrebbero avuto tutto un altro gusto) e aver ricevuto ometti più che felici di prostrarsi ai suoi piedi per implorare pietà (ma ancora una volta senza alcun risvolto sessuale), dopo aver inalato i fumi dolciastri degli stessi incensi per centosessanta ore di fila, dopo aver sperimentato ogni manicaretto, provato ogni gioiello, indossato ogni abito la città offrisse, dopo aver sedotto ogni sacerdote e fatto arrossire ogni schiavo, il Corsaro cominciava ad annoiarsi.

Considerato il suo status di entità superiore, sgattaiolare fuori dal tempio per andare a far baldoria in qualche bettola non era così semplice; e se era vero che la solitudine non la disturbava, che anzi se l’era scelta tempo prima senza alcun ripensamento, era altrettanto vero che il suo massimo divertimento derivava ed era sempre derivato dal mischiarsi con la gente comune, spesso la meno raccomandabile possibile, e dal godersi la loro variegatissima compagnia.

Invece adesso era costretta ad ascoltare e ascoltare le lagne altrui, o a fingere di farlo, e l’unico essere senziente con cui potesse avere una conversazione era “Bastet”, il “gatto” del tempio. Tra virgolette, casomai il lettore se lo stesse chiedendo, perché Bastet non si chiamava davvero Bastet e non era davvero un gatto. Si trattava di un tipico caso di divinizzazione aliena, di quelli che sulla Terra, un tempo, capitavano di continuo: non-Bastet era in realtà un Nekoide mutaforma arrivato qualche decennio prima da Nyaulontis, ma poiché i primissimi terrestri in cui si era imbattuto avevano fatto in tempo a vederlo cambiar pelle, era stato immediatamente messo su un trono d’oro ed elevato al ruolo di divinità(4).

Non-Bastet (il cui vero nome può essere scritto solo in alfabeto Nyaulonico e che perciò, a beneficio di chi legge, chiameremo d’ora in poi Bastet) aveva colto la palla al balzo e si era adattato a una vita a quattro zampe senza grosse difficoltà; semplicemente, per “tenere oliati gli ingranaggi” e non dimenticare del tutto come si saltasse di pelle in pelle, di tanto in tanto si limitava a lasciare la sua forma felina in piena notte, quando era certo che nessuno lo potesse notare, e andava a sgranchirsi le gambe ‒ o le zampe ‒ tra le vie della città.

Bastet e il Corsaro, entrambi stranieri tra stranieri, avevano rapidamente stretto amicizia ‒ e anche qualcosina di più ‒ e avevano preso l’abitudine di incontrarsi tutte le sere per farsi due chiacchiere e scambiarsi qualche aneddoto.

La sera di quel settimo giorno non fece eccezione. Fu in effetti una serata eccezionale, ma per motivi assai più singolari di un appuntamento mancato.

«Stanotte levo le ancore, dolcezza» erano state le prime parole del Corsaro al suo amico felinomorfo. «Tutto questo incenso comincia a farmi venire prurito al naso, e quasi posso sentire la mia Bonny che si lamenta perché vuole riprendere il largo.»

«Di lei non saprei, ma di sicuro tu non vedi l’ora.»

«Sono nata nomade, zucchero, che ci vuoi fare?» aveva ribattuto lei con quel suo sorrisetto sghembo che aveva fatto strage di cuori in ogni angolo dell’universo. E poi, come se l’idea l’avesse colpita d’improvviso: «Vieni via con me.»

«Temevo che non me l’avresti mai chiesto» era stata la risposta.

 

Il mattino seguente, quando i sacerdoti entrarono nel tempio per compiere i primi riti della giornata, al posto della dea e del demone gatto trovarono solo vesti di lino e gioielli d’oro. Ci fu un attimo di panico. Nel tentativo di riconquistare il favore delle divinità ‒ _evidentemente irate_ , dicevano gli esperti ‒ furono indetti dieci giorni di sacrifici e preghiere; scorsero fiumi di alcol e sangue e già si era pronti a lanciare una spedizione di conquista oltre i fiumi per cercare nuovi bottini coi quali omaggiare i templi.

Poi vicino ad Assur naufragò un Draconiano, “un nuovo dio giunto dai cieli!”, e le cose tornarono alla normalità.

Caso volle che quello stesso Draconiano dovesse poi diventare intimo amico del Corsaro in un’altra sua incarnazione, ma questa è un’altra storia.(5)

 

***

 

Il Corsaro aveva promesso di riportare Bastet sul suo pianeta d’origine, appena le fosse stato possibile. «Nessun disturbo, chérie! Tanto dovrò tornare a Gallifrey per il Baule, Nyaulontis è di passaggio» aveva detto. «Prima, però, dovremmo proprio fare una sosta.»

«Miao? Dove?»

«Clarkor Nine, conosci Clarkor Nine? I monaci mi regalano sempre una cesta di delizie casearie quando passo a compilare i moduli di divinizzazione di persona invece di lasciar fare al passaparola.»

Bastet l’aveva guardata con sconcerto. Sconcerto tutto dettato dal fatto che, da quel che sentiva, pareva che la gallifreyana fosse stata divinizzata più di una volta ‒ cosa che non si era aspettato. Il Corsaro, che in realtà aveva alle spalle un’unica esperienza lavorativa in ambito mistico-religioso e che aveva avuto a che fare con i Clarkoniani, sì, ma solo in vece di ambasciatrice (o ambasciatore), interpretò l’occhiata sconvolta in tutt’altro modo:

«Be’, che c’è? Il loro yogurt di yak è il migliore della galassia!»

E così fu deciso di fare tappa a Clarkor Nine.

Col senno di poi, fu una decisione che salvò molte vite (e molti, moltissimi yak).

 

Per decreto governativo, dopo l’inasprimento dei già tutt’altro che pacifici rapporti tra Gallifrey e Skaro, tutte le TARDIS di nuova produzione dovevano essere dotate di Dalek Radar, un sistema automatico progettato per scansionare a livello subatomico qualunque luogo d’atterraggio la TARDIS avesse scelto e riportare la posizione di eventuali Dalek presenti nel raggio di circa un parsec. TARDIS molto antiche, come la modello 40/I del Dottore, non erano ancora state dotate di questa tecnologia, ma il Corsaro navigava su una delle super accessoriatissime 70/S, serie limitata creata per i voli in solitaria e comprendente appena cinque esemplari, e dunque il suo Dalek Radar si mise in funzione ancor prima di sfiorare i cieli notturni di Clarkor Nine e rilevò la presenza del Ricognitore skarosiano in meno di un millisecondo.

Protocollo dettava che in situazioni del genere si alzassero tutti gli scudi, si inviasse al pianeta ospitante un messaggio in codice rosso, per avvertire del pericolo, e si facesse dietrofront il più rapidamente possibile. Evitare lo scontro ad ogni costo, questa la direttiva generale.

Il Corsaro, che in nessuna vita era stato particolarmente rispettoso delle regole e aveva scoperto di esserlo ancor meno quando si rigenerava in una donna, ignorò beatamente la segnalazione e fece posare la sua Bonny nel parcheggio del padiglione sud.

 

«Hermes, vecchio mio! Ti trovo in forma!» chiocciò il Corsaro andando incontro al receptionist, che le sorrideva pacifico dall’altro lato del bancone. Bastet, dietro di lei, si guardò intorno. Nella sala d’aspetto c’erano altri due ospiti, evidentemente in attesa di completare le procedure di registrazione: uno era un ragazzone biondo e alto, con un martello appeso alla cintura e un bel manto di pelliccia sulle spalle; l’altro, una figura vagamente triangolare e completamente fatta di luce, galleggiava a mezz’aria vicino al portariviste e pareva indeciso tra un vecchio numero di _D - Dio oggi_ e l’ultima uscita di _Chicchi di Melograno_. Bastet rivolse un educato cenno del capo a entrambi e riportò l’attenzione sulla sua accompagnatrice.

«Corsaro» la stava salutando il receptionist. «Nove volte splenda su di te la luce!»

«E nove volte ancora su di te, vecchio mio, nove volte ancora su di te… Come stai, mh? E Cthulhu? Come se la passa?»

«Non c’è male, grazie. Fratello Cthulhu è di turno ai magazzini, questa settimana. Mi premurerò di mandargli nove volte i tuoi saluti» rispose Hermes, sempre sorridente.

«Digli che un giorno di questi torno a trovarvi, eh? Così ci facciamo un’altra di quelle nostre gite gastronomiche sui ghiacciai dell’Olimpo. Oggi non mi posso trattenere, sono venuta per aggiungere legna al fuoco sacro» fece il Corsaro con un occhiolino.

Gli occhi di Hermes si illuminarono di gioia. «Nuovi nomi?» chiese, con l’entusiasmo che potrebbe dimostrare un micologo nel trovare un tartufo bianco grosso quanto un melone.

«Non ti agitare, Hermy, non hai più l’età» lo prese in giro il Corsaro, ridendo.

«Quanti?»

«Due. E bada che mi aspetto un trattamento speciale, ché stavolta sono direttamente coinvolta: vengo dritta dritta dal mio tempio!» scherzò lei.

«Ah! _Sapevo_ che prima o poi sarebbe successo!» fu l’allegro commento di Hermes. «E il secondo?»

Bastet si sentì chiamato in causa e balzò sul bancone per presentarsi al piccolo monaco, ormai sprizzante felicità da ogni poro.

I due neo-dèi vennero rapidamente dotati di penne e forniti di una pila di moduli da compilare, dopodiché furono invitati ad accomodarsi tra il biondone e il triangolo luminoso e a prendersi tutto il tempo necessario per completare i vari questionari, “senza dimenticare le clausole in piccolo, per cortesia”.

Il Corsaro, che non era alla sua prima compilazione, se la sbrigò relativamente in fretta; consegnò i suoi moduli a Hermes, aspettò che il monaco controllasse che fosse tutto in ordine, infine firmò la liberatoria per la privacy e ricevette, per così dire, il bollino verde. Bastet era ancora a metà della terza pagina, a quel punto ‒ un po’ perché scrivere con le zampe non è poi così facile e un po’ perché aveva attaccato bottone con Thor, il biondone impellicciato. Di natura assai poco incline a starsene con le mani in mano, il Corsaro decise di andare a farsi quattro passi per ingannare l’attesa. Tornò alla sua TARDIS per mettere in dispensa il cesto di yogurt che immancabilmente le era stato donato e venne accolta dal lampeggiare rosso del Dalek Radar, che si era obbedientemente zittito, sì, ma non per questo aveva smesso di comunicare il proprio apocalittico messaggio in tutti gli altri modi disponibili.

Il Corsaro posò il cesto. Osservò la collocazione del Ricognitore Dalek sulla mappa, studiò per qualche secondo la posizione dei nove Dalek _all’interno_ del Ricognitore e si servì una generosa porzione di yogurt. Quando l’avventura non andava incontro a lei, era lei ad andare incontro all’avventura.

La Bonny Read scomparve silenziosamente dal parcheggio aerospaziale del Grande Tempio e si materializzò, invisibile e con i sistemi difensivi bene all’erta, nell’armeria della nave skarosiana. Come la sua pilota aveva preventivato, nella stanza non c’era anima viva.

«Bene, bene, bene… Bonny, dolcezza, fammi vedere i nove porcellini» richiese il Corsaro, senza dar segno del minimo turbamento per il fatto di trovarsi in un magazzino pieno di armi di distruzione di massa. La TARDIS, obbediente, fece apparire sui suoi schermi le immagini un po’ sgranate della sala di comando, in cui la squadra di Dalek si affaccendava attorno alla console, presumibilmente per prepararsi all’atterraggio.

«Ci vuole un diversivo…»

La TARDIS ronzò il suo assenso.

Il Corsaro si mise in bocca una cucchiaiata di yogurt, e poi un’altra, e un’altra ancora. Alla fine, con aria assorta, succhiò per bene il cucchiaio e disse:

«Di’ un po’, si può drogare un Dalek?»

La TARDIS ronzò di nuovo.

 

Dieci minuti più tardi, nove Dalek profondamente addormentati, completamente inoffensivi e del tutto ignari di quel che stava succedendo furono lo spettacolo che accolse il Corsaro al suo ingresso in sala di pilotaggio.

Si prese qualche minuto per stare ferma in mezzo alla stanza e godersi la scena, perché non era certo cosa da tutti i giorni trovarsi in compagnia di una decina di Dalek e non essere costretti a fuggire a gambe levate.

Non aveva elaborato un piano che si spingesse fino a quel punto, in realtà: il Corsaro era più tipo da _carpe diem_ , anche detto “improvvisa e incrocia le dita”, e restando fedele a quella dottrina se l’era cavata egregiamente per sette vite. In quel momento, perciò, aveva due sole grandi certezze: doveva trovare un modo per spingere i Dalek a sloggiare in via definitiva e doveva farlo in fretta, perché gli effetti dell’afrodisiaco con cui li aveva drogati potevano durare ore come svanire da un momento all’altro e lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di restare lì abbastanza a lungo da scoprirlo.

E poi c’era Bastet che l’aspettava.

Si guardò intorno ancora una volta, ruotando lentamente su se stessa, e un’idea cominciò a prender forma nella sua mente. _Questa la devo proprio raccontare a Thete_ (6), si ritrovò a pensare allora; e poi, poiché un pensiero tira l’altro, si lasciò scappare una risata, si sfregò le mani con entusiasmo e si incoraggiò ad alta voce proprio come avrebbe fatto lui: «Allons-y!»

Corse indietro fino all’armeria, fece per tirar giù da una parete un aggeggio che somigliava vagamente a una fiamma ossidrica, poi ci ripensò ed entrò nella santabarbara della TARDIS per recuperare il suo saldatore laser. Già che c’era, acchiappò al volo un’altra cucchiaiata di yogurt dalla ciotola poggiata sulla console.

Tornò dai Dalek canticchiando vecchie filastrocche gallifreyane, pronta a trasformarli nel suo nuovo progetto artistico e senza preoccuparsi minimamente di quel che sarebbe potuto accadere se uno di loro si fosse malauguratamente svegliato e l’avesse trovata lì, con una specie di cannone miniaturizzato tra le mani e un cucchiaio in bocca.

Azionò il saldatore e si avvicinò. Fronte corrugata e labbra arricciate in un cipiglio pensoso, perse un attimo a valutare come meglio rendere nella pratica ciò che aveva in mente e diede inizio alla sua grande opera, mentre un sorriso sempre più divertito le si allargava in volto.

Sì, pensò di nuovo, lei e Thete si sarebbero fatti delle grosse grasse risate.

 

***

 

«Dove diavolo eri finita?» la accolse Bastet quando il Corsaro rientrò nella sala d’aspetto del Grande Tempio. «Il vichingo ha tentato di uccidermi a martellate convinto che fossi non so che razza di creatura mostruosa! C’è voluto fratello Hermes per mandarlo via!»

«Ah, sì, avrei dovuto avvertirti di non fargli gli occhi dolci con troppa insistenza. Brutte esperienze con i felini, il povero Thor…»

«Brutte esperienze con- Gliele do io, le brutte esperienze con i felini! Queste divinità, che faccia tosta…»

Il Corsaro scoppiò a ridere, Bastet agitò sdegnosamente la coda per sottolineare il punto e fratello Hermes continuò a sorridere, per niente turbato.

«Allora, si torna a casa? O vuoi tentare la fortuna con Testa-di-Toro, laggiù?» chiese il Corsaro, indicando l’omone taurocefalo che lanciava occhiolini nella loro direzione.

Bastet rabbrividì, salutò il monaco alla reception e si affrettò verso l’uscita, seguito dalla risata calda del Corsaro.

 

La mattina seguente, quando gli effetti venefici dell’afrodisiaco si furono dissipati, i Dalek del Ricognitore trovarono un’amara sorpresa. Le loro efficientissime armature erano state profanate dalle sozze mani di qualche creatura inferiore! I loro bracci manipolatori e i loro raggi della morte resi irriconoscibili, inutilizzabili, _orrendi_!

Sotto i loro spaventosi occhi non c’era più quella nobile promessa di morte e sofferenza, non più le loro armi infallibili e temute in tutto l’universo. Al loro posto, in un’unica massa metallica fusa e rimodellata alla bell’e meglio, c’era quanto di più offensivo la lingua di Skaro conoscesse, l’insulto più feroce, la grande parola proibita, l’ideogramma che veniva imparato solo per essere odiato e dimenticato, il simbolo indicante ciò che più un Dalek godeva nello sterminare: un _cuore_.

I nove occhi dei nove Dalek si scambiarono sguardi colmi d’orrore, senza riuscire a spiegarsi il significato di quell’agghiacciante mutazione che li aveva investiti durante la notte. Sentirono un moto di ripugnanza, un istinto primordiale a terminarsi a vicenda per sottrarsi a tanta ignominia e mondare l’universo dalla loro rivoltante presenza. Ma non avevano più i mezzi, _non avevano più le armi!_ Il secondo istinto sarebbe stato quello di ridurre in cenere il pianeta che li aveva tanto umiliati, ma scoprirono ben presto e con rinnovato terrore che la loro armeria era stata completamente svuotata. Trovarono solo un cucchiaio e una ciotola vuota sporca di un alimento biancastro, presto catalogato dai loro sistemi come “yogurt di yak”.

Ciò che poterono fare a quel punto fu solo riaccendere i motori, tracciare la rotta più rapida per Skaro e cancellare per sempre Clarkor Nine, evidentemente protetto da strane potenze invisibili, dai loro piani di conquista.

 

Nessuno, su Clarkor Nine o in nessun’altra parte dell’universo, seppe mai chi o cosa avesse spinto i Dalek che erano stati avvistati quella notte a lasciare il pianeta e a non mettervi più piede. Ci fu chi sospettò l’intervento di uno dei tanti dèi che bazzicavano da quelle parti, chi attribuì il merito al clima troppo rigido e chi parlò di semplice fortuna. Qualche fan delle teorie più originali tentò di far passare per vera la notizia che si fosse trattato dei Signori del Tempo, che erano notoriamente poco amici dei Dalek, ma nessuno dette mai troppo credito a tali voci.

 

Il Corsaro raccontò la verità solo al Dottore, quando gli capitò di incontrarlo tra un viaggio e l’altro, e le risate che aveva previsto non mancarono affatto.

Il Dottore non lo confessò mai ad anima viva, ma questa è tuttora una delle sue storie preferite.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Non so se Gaiman abbia tirato fuori questo nome dal suo subconscio, senza pensarci su, o se il suo sia effettivamente un omaggio a uno dei grandi nomi della fantascienza classica, ovvero [Arthur C. Clarke](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_C._Clarke). Io ho scelto di credere alla seconda opzione e dunque, per la creazione del mio pianeta fittizio, mi sono ispirata a un racconto di Clarke che s’intitola [_I nove miliardi di nomi di Dio_](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_nove_miliardi_di_nomi_di_Dio).
> 
> (2) Anne Bonny e Mary Read furono due celebri piratesse vissute tra la fine del ‘600 e gli inizi del ‘700; in loro onore ho scelto di battezzare _Bonny Read_ la TARDIS-veliero del mio Corsaro.
> 
> (3) Tra i Sumeri-Assiri-Babilonesi (ne faccio un gruppo unico perché le loro mitologie si sono praticamente fuse in una, col tempo) esistevano una dea della scrittura, che era anche protettrice del raccolto, una dea dell’alcol e una terza dea proprio della birra. Questa ipotetica dea della scrittura _e_ della birra, però, è una mia licenza poetica.
> 
> (4) Bastet con gli Assiri c’entra poco, visto che è la dea-gatto egizia, ma il nome mi piaceva e l’ho rubacchiato.
> 
> (5) L’unico omaggio dichiarato nonché strizzatina d’occhio che mi sono permessa di fare al Corsaro di Allons-y, più precisamente quello che s’incontra nella sua [The Crawl](1057419).
> 
> (6) Theta Sigma, per gli amici _Thete_ , è uno dei soprannomi del Dottore, risalente ai (lontanissimi) tempi dell’Accademia.
> 
>  
> 
> Spero sia chiaro che nella magnifica testolina del Corsaro, che poi è anche la mia, l’arma più efficace contro i Dalek è “l’amore”, visto che i Dalek sono creature votate all’odio universale. A questo fa riferimento la citazione iniziale, e per questo ho scelto come possibile droga/veleno anti-Dalek un afrodisiaco e come insulto più grave in Skarosiano (che ho supposto essere una lingua ideogrammatica) il cuore.
> 
> Giuro, ci ho riflettuto! Non picchiatemi! XD
> 
> -Gy


End file.
